The invention relates to the arts of optics and electronics in the field of simulation and has a particular reference to gunnery training via simulation and without the requirement of live ammunition.
A past and continuing need exists to train military in simulated combat conditions in a safe, low-cost manner without the requirement of live ammunition.
Recently, simulators have been developed utilizing lasers and target associated detectors in weapon fire simulation systems. Lasers, retroreflective targets and weapon mounted laser beam detectors have also been used in weapon fire simulation systems.